super_sonic_mario_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga 1 Episode 4: Petey Piranha Panic
This is the fourth episode of the first saga of Sonic Mega Bros. Story The villains learn that another Chaos Emerald has landed at Peach's Castle. Bowser then sends one of his henchmen Petey Piranha to gain the Red and Green Chaos Emeralds. But our heroes are already at the castle and as Mario and Luigi are introducing his new friends to Princes Peach she tells them that they found one in the garden. Than suddenly a big loud roar is heard. They find the Chaos Emerald is taken by Petey. They go and follow him and finally catch up to him but unfortunately he eats the Chaos Emerald which turns him into a gigantic plant monster. After a tough fight they win and gain another Chaos Emerald. Script Bowser: So how we going to find out where the other Chaos Emeralds are? Eggman: Its really quite simple. With the one we already have we can trace where the other ones are. (All of the locations of the Chaos Emeralds show up on the moniter) Wily: We will send some of our minions to spread out and get the Chaos Emeralds from those locations. That way we will already have most of them already. Then we steal the Chaos Emeralds from that meddlesome bunch. Bowser: Excellent. But still we need something to stall the Mario bros.,those freak show animals,and those annoying robots!Or a way to get the Chaos Emeralds from them. Cubot to Orbot:*He's not talking about us right?* Eggman:Bowser I need to test one of my greatest inventions. Would you mind if you will lend me one of your minions to use as test guinea pig. Bowser:I know just the one. (Bowser gets out a cell phone) Bowser: Kammy! Get Petey Piranha to the laboratory! (Kammy Koopa flies in) Kammy Koopa: Here I am your bruteness! (Petey Piranha falls through the ceiling and almost falls on Kammy) Petey Piranha: (roars) Kammy Koopa: Hey you big oaf watch where your landing! Also you could have just used the stairs you know! Eggman:My he seems powerful! Are you sure its okay to use him? Bowser: Don't worry the guy is plant he has planted many seeds and each one sprouts and grows into another one of these guys. We have a freezer full of them. Eggman:Okay um Petey step into this machine. Eggman:Gentlemen behold! I am gonna turn this plant into a robot! (Eggman activates the Roboticizer and Petey Piranha is transformed into Mecha Petey) Eggman:Yes! I have finally got it working again! Orbot:And all it took were six years. Cubot: Six years,three months,12 days,and 37 minutes to be exact. Bowser:Wait a minute your telling me that thing just turned Petey into a robot? Eggman:Yes and everyone roboticized becomes my slaves. Bowser:Your slaves! You do mean our slaves right?!? Eggman: Oh yes that's what I meant! It was just a slip of the tongue that's all. Bowser:Where are the they at anyway? Eggman:Well there are two Chaos Emerald signals coming from this place so that might be where they are. Bowser: Now Mecha Petey go to their location and take the Chaos Emeralds from them! Mecha Petey: (roars) (Petey bursts through the ceiling next to the hole he made earlier) Bowser:Hmm so this thing can make anyone a robot under our control. Eggman:Well of course it was made by me. Wily:Oh please you told me you had help when you made it. Eggman:Well yeah but I did most of the work! Bowser:Quiet you two! Kammy! Kammy Koopa:What do you want me to do your loudness? Bowser:Round up a few of Mario's friends.We are gonna test this Robotcizer out some more. Kammy Koopa:Ok your geniusness! (The camera pans over to Peach's Castle) Peach: Well you six are welcome in this kingdom anytime. Toad: And here's the items you need some Fire Flowers, some 1-Up Mushrooms, some Starmen, and other items you need. Mario: Just what I needed! Sonic:But wait what if Bowser or anyone else come here? Peach: You'll be safe here. Bowser probably doesn't even know where you are. Mega Man: I don't know its never that easy. Sonic:Don't worry about it Rock we can chill for a bit here then we can continue our quest. (A loud roar) Sonic:What was that? (the heroes get to their room to find the Chaos Emeralds gone) Knuckles:How the heck did the find us?!? Tails: They must have traced the Chaos Emeralds signatures back to us. Mega Man: Come on we have to go after that thing! (Mega Man gets on the Rush Jet) (Tails and Knuckles go as well) Sonic: Well I guess we have to go on foot. (The camera pans over to Petey Piranha in the air) (Petey is then shot in the back by a Charge Shot and send falling to the ground) Petey Piranha: (roars) (Petey then swallows the two Chaos Emeralds) (Petey than starts shaking and glowing) (Petey Piranha is then enveloped by a glowing white light and when the light is gone it shows that he has been turned into a gigantic multi-headed robotic plant monster) Petey Piranha: (roars) Sonic: Wait a minute this does not look any regular robot. That thing has been robotcized! Proto Man:Wily and Eggman are sick! (Petey starts shooting Bullet Bills from his buds at the heroes but they dodge every single one except for Luigi or got one stuck to his rear) (Mario than uses a Fire Flower and turns to Fire Mario and starts throwing Fireballs at Petey but it made him angrier) (Petey then spits out Bob-ombs at the heroes but Luigi uses his hammer to knock them back towards Petey) (Petey then spits out a snowman that fell near Luigi and Luigi gets confused) Exploding Snowman: I WAS FROZEN TODAY! (The Exploding Snowman than made a big explosion that knocked out Luigi) (Mega Man than uses the Flame Sword and starts slashing at the beast) (Petey than grabs Mega Man with one of its robotic vines and just before he is about devour Mega Man Sonic Spin Attacks Petey's head and he loses his grip on Mega Man) (Mega Man than slashes Petey's more but Petey smacks him away with his vine) Mega Man: Whoa I was almost plant food thanks Sonic. Sonic: Hey you would have done to same for me. Petey Piranha: (roars) (Petey than blasts a mighty beam from his mouth but Proto Man uses his shield) Mega Man: Blues! Proto Man: I don't know how much longer I can hold the attack. Now Rock finish off that thing off! (Mega Man than uses Rush Coil to jump high in the air and slashes Petey Piranha's head with Flame Sword the head than bounces away and all the vines decay revealing the Green Chaos Emerald) Sonic: Well we gotten another Chaos Emerald. Now lets go back to Peach's Castle I am starving! (Back at Bowser's Castle) Dr.Wily: Well Petey at least buyed us some time. Bowser: Yeah don't get what's taking our minions so long they should be where the other Emeralds are by now. Dr.Eggman: Patience Bowser we must wait for their successful return. Dr.Eggman: Until then we must wait. Besides Metal Knuckles is digging up the Silver Chaos Emerald as we speak. Bowser: Your right. The Chaos Emeralds will be ours and our worlds will bow before us. The End